


Turn Out the Lights

by OpalEssence



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, but it could be read that way so if you're sensitive to that kind of thing take care of yourself!, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalEssence/pseuds/OpalEssence
Summary: Catra thinks about Adora after she leaves...
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read and Review!

Catra couldn't believe this. Adora had left her. Why was she surprised? It's all anyone ever did. It's what she deserved.

Tears ran down her face, and she scratched them away, not caring about the skin that got ripped open.

Adora... Adora thought she was a monster for staying in the Horde. What was she supposed to do? It's what she had grown up with, it was familiar, it was safe.

Adora had left her to prance around with those princesses.

Adora wanted her to be the bad guy... fine... she'd be the bad guy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora's POV

Adora paced back and forth through her room in Bright Moon.

Catra. She was probably blaming herself for Adora leaving. This was all her fault. She should have tried to make Catra come with her, done _something_ to make it so she didn't feel alone.

Adora had just pushed her even deeper into the Horde, and now she would never come back to her.

She felt like she couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't do anything.

But deep down she knew the truth.

Catra wasn't the bad guy.


End file.
